The Way To Break Up
by bibbler
Summary: Nobody missed him now that he "abandoned" them, Percy thought. It was for their good, he chanted firmly again. Those words had been his mantra for keeping up his act. He had grabbed paper and spent a few days scribbling on the pieces before taping them together to form a choppy letter. At least he could apologize this way. It wasn't long before he had forgotten their names anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey, guys. So sorry for not updating any of my stories! It's just that I've lost a lot of inspiration for them. Hopefully, I'll start them up again. But I heard this song and I just love it to death and I wanted to write a story about it… The song below inspired me to write this. Sorry if Percy's too OOC. Hope you enjoy.

**Note:** This is probably a pretty choppy, roughly edited together sort of oneshot. It's supposed to be only particular scenes put together, at least that's how I was trying to make it seem, so yeah. It's supposed to be like this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson or _"The Way To Break Up_" by Kyuhyun of Super Junior.

* * *

><p><strong>The Way To Break Up<strong>

* * *

><p>He stood there, hand tightly clutching his shirt as he blinked rapidly in disbelief. His eyebrows furrowed, his chest heaved up and down with irregular breaths. Finally, finally, he shook his head. "No… No… This— this can't be true." He looked up with a desperate gleam in his eyes. "Tell me you're lying. Please," he croaked out hoarsely as his vision gradually blurred.<p>

The woman in the white coat sadly shook her head. "I apologize, Mr. Jackson, but… we do not lie to our patients."

"Then your facts must be wrong! There's no way— I'm not even that old yet— I can't— no way…" His knees suddenly locked underneath him and he fell to the ground, holding his head in his hands as he allowed the tears to trail their way down from his eyes. The woman set down her clipboard and stepped toward him, embracing him into her warmth.

"It seems almost impossible, yes, to be diagnosed at such a young age. If I could do anything to help, I would, Mr. Jackson," she said softly, gently patting his back as his shoulders racked with sobs. "However… there is no way for your particular case. I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

He immediately pulled away from her embrace and furiously wiped his eyes. "That's what they all say." Suddenly, he stood up.

"Sir, where are you going? You must stay within the hospital," she said, reaching out for his arm as she stood up as well.

"Out… I need to tell my family, don't I?" He asked softly without turning around. The woman nodded silently, and he walked away.

* * *

><p>His mother and his stepfather stood before him, obviously not believing him. His mother said, "Sweetheart, if this is a joke, then you can stop right now."<p>

"I'm not joking." It seemed like he had to repeat this every minute.

"This doesn't seem like a Percy-type of joke, Sally," his stepfather butted in.

"But still, you never know. It is the first of April after a—"

"I'M NOT JOKING!" He gritted his teeth as he forced the words out of his mouth. After a moment's silence, he continued quietly. "I wish I was, really… But the doctor at the hospital said that—that there was no helping me."

Eyes widening, Sally gasped in shock. She grabbed onto her husband for leverage, but he looked unsteady. "But… you're too young for this, Percy. You've been through enough already and I was hoping that maybe the Fates would release you from their grasps, but apparently not." She choked up, tears blurring her vision. "All that praying for you… gone to waste. Curse them."

The rest of that night was spent coddling the poor boy and spoiling him to no end.

* * *

><p>The first step: become hated by his closest friends.<p>

It was the only way for them not to notice that there's something wrong. The easiest victim would be Jason. Jason and Percy didn't get along like perfect friends, considering they're polar opposites. Jason was a polite perfectionist, while Percy was a couldn't-care-less kind of rebel. Next would be Frank. The big guy with the big heart would be a big fool after Percy was through with his act. After him, Leo and the Stolls. Percy could loop the three musketeers into one so he doesn't have to go through the same process three times. Finally, it would be Nico. He'd be the last puzzle, the hardest one to trick since Nico knows too much already.

Percy was leaning against the wall, his leg propped up to balance himself when the guys exited the school building. They took in his appearance curiously. In comparison to Percy's usual clumsy messiness, a type of "bad boy" image replaced that. It was a ruggedly handsome look on him but a strange one at that.

"Percy… what in the world are you wearing, bro?" Leo was the first to speak up. Percy's gaze was on his hands at first but they slowly move upward to glare at the others.

Jason stepped forward, reaching for Percy's arm. As his hand neared, Percy immediately smacked it away. "Don't touch me, Grace."

Jason stumbled back ever so slightly, shocked at the complete turn on Percy's normal attitude. "Wh—what's wrong with you?"

Percy smirked cruelly. "Nothing. Why do you even ask? Is it so wrong to finally speak my mind?"

Leo, surprised, could do nothing but stand in between the Stoll brothers with his mouth gaping open. "You… are you really Percy?"

Percy nodded, turning away from Jason.

"No, you're not," Frank immediately disagreed. "You can't be, you must be a clone or something. You're not nice enough to be Percy."

"You still live in your dreams, don't you, Frank? Still dream about your dead grandma?" Percy retorted, internally guilty at the forlorn expression that crossed Frank's face. Percy apologized mentally.

Scowling, Nico finally spoke up. "That was a low blow, Percy Jackson. And you know it."

"Maybe, but I know it's true." He mentally crossed Frank off his list. After seeing Jason's glare, he crossed him off as well. "As for you, Leo, when are you going to get it in your thick skull that no girl will ever want you? And gods show mercy upon the unlucky girl that you fall for."

After a moment's silence, Connor Stoll said, "You're dead to us, Jackson." Travis followed his brother up with a firm nod, both of them wrapping comforting arms around Leo and Frank. Shooting deadly glares of their own, the Stoll brothers took the shocked Leo and Frank away, followed by Jason who was muttering something about how people change too easily. Again, Percy pulled up his mental list and scratched off the Stolls and Leo, leaving a small question mark by Nico's name.

Percy looked around, seeing that the coast was clear and sighed in relief. He held his chest, feeling the ache of just losing all his friends in a matter of minutes.

Only Nico was still around, hiding silently, when Percy whispered. "Now… I need to tell Annabeth."

* * *

><p>She crossed her arms, tapping her fingers lightly against her shoulder. "What'd you call me out for, Percy?"<p>

He swallowed, feeling a humongous lump in his throat. "I just wanted to, erm, request something." Annabeth raised her eyebrows silently in question, nodding for him to continue.

This wasn't going to be easy. This was Annabeth, for crying out loud. This was his girlfriend for around five years, and here he was, about to shatter all that to pieces.

He forced himself to be stoic and shoved his hands in his pockets, rolling his shoulders. "I'm sure you've heard by now, from the others."

"About what a jerk you've become? Yeah, it spread like a wildfire," Annabeth snorted lightly. "It's just a rumor though. Don't worry, they don't last long."

Forcefully, Percy glared at her. "Rumor? That's what they told you it was?" He scoffed. "Don't tell me you think it's actually a measly _rumor,_ of all things. Don't make me laugh."

She blinked. "Are you feeling okay? Should I go call for a doctor or someone?" Unknowingly, Percy cringed slightly at the mention of a doctor.

"No. Look," he ran his fingers through his hair, faking exhaustion, "I'm breaking up with you. Get it?"

"What."

He sighed again, biting the inside of his cheek to prevent the tears from showing. "We're through, Annabeth."

She seemed as if she still did not comprehend, as if this was not supposed to happen in their lifetime. But it did.

Percy sighed once more and turned on his heel, hiding his teary eyes with his bangs but slender fingers clasped themselves around his wrist, stopping and spinning him around. Not even a second later, Annabeth had lifted him over her shoulder and threw him onto the ground behind her. Slamming into the floor on his back, he groaned slightly at the pain but silenced himself, eyes wide in surprise at the sudden judo-flip. His eyes flew up to her face, spotting small trails of tears flowing down her flushed cheeks.

"You... After all these years, why the sudden change of heart? What happened to your fatal flaw, huh?" Annabeth whispered angrily. Her lips were shaking, and she bit down on her bottom lip to stop it. She shook her head. "Gods... I was wrong about you. I _really_ need to learn how to judge people better." She laughed bitterly, a glimmering droplet appearing under her eye before disappearing.

Percy had no reaction to her tears because he had squeezed his eyes shut and pursed his lips tightly. He was trying to block everything out and maintain the cruel image he had worked hard to keep. It wasn't easy.

After letting out another soft sob, Annabeth glared down at Percy and rushed back into school. He remained there for a few seconds before slowly pulling himself up and examining the area to see that it was empty. Then he pulled his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, burying his head into his arms as he let out a quiet cry. Unknown to him, a lanky, pale boy with dark clothes was watching from behind a wall with a frown on his face. The boy silently snuck away and retreated into the building with his newly found information.

* * *

><p>It has been a while since he stepped into the school, Percy had thought idly as he returned to the hospital with his parents in tow. Perhaps it had been around a week or two, but it didn't matter. Nobody missed him now that he had "abandoned" them. It was for their good, he chanted firmly in his mind once again. Those words had been his mantra for keeping up his act. No matter how much he missed Annabeth and the others, he slowly fell into his daily routine without them. It was getting a bit easier to spend the day without them.<p>

Sally and Paul, his stepfather, decided it would be best to keep Percy in the hospital and under watchful eyes. Just in case, Percy had grabbed paper and spent a few days scribbling on the pieces before taping them together to form a choppy letter.

At least, this way, he could somehow apologize to those he did wrong.

But it wasn't long before Percy had forgotten his birth father's name. It wasn't long before he began to show the first stages of memory loss. It started with him forgetting what school he went to in kindergarten. It wasn't long before Percy had forgotten his first stepfather, Smelly Gabe who had ruined his younger years. It wasn't long before Percy had forgotten the name of the camp he practically grew up in.

It wasn't long before he had forgotten the name of his centaur teacher that helped him through his teenage demigod problems. It wasn't long before he had forgotten the name of the redhead that threw a blue hairbrush at the bad guy. It wasn't long before Percy had forgotten the name of his first backstabber.

It wasn't long before Percy had forgotten the names of the five demigods he had gotten very close to. It wasn't long before he had forgotten the name of the people who had died in his place, to keep him alive. It wasn't long before he had forgotten the names of his two cousins who shared similar traits with him. It wasn't long before he forgot the names of his mother, his stepfather, and his best friend.

It wasn't long before he had forgotten the name of his first and last girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: You guys probably hate me even more now for ending it like that. Readers, you could vote for a second part! Just leave a review saying that you'd like the second part, and if majority wins then I shall type and post the second part!

This is really just my fail attempt at something sad and sort of angsty and dramatic, I guess.

Like it? Hate it? Love it? R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Hey, readers! So I got a lot of positive feedback on the last chapter, and I know it's been a few months— life is busy —so I needed an update. Yeah. Hope you enjoy!

**Note**: This is taking place after Percy's pretty much forgotten everything. He's residing in the hospital, and our favorite little Nico is snooping about.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson or _"The Way To Break Up"_ by Kyuhyun of Super Junior.

* * *

><p><strong> The Way To Break Up<strong>

**Part Two**

* * *

><p>He leaned nonchalantly against the wall beside the closed door. Although he was completely out of place in his dark clothing, he paid no heed to the strange stares he received and merely kept his eyes shut.<p>

This was the only way to find out what happened, after all.

After his cousin had turned everyone away, it was his personally assigned job to find out why. Percy was never one to act like that anyway. It raised all sorts of suspicious alarms in the boy, and he had set out to find out the truth. Even though Percy thought he was doing such a clean job in getting rid of everyone, there was only one person he should have known that he would never be able to fool for a second.

"Oh, goodness, Nico. You scared me."

The said boy opened one eye slowly before opening the other. He got off the wall and smiled a bit at the woman in front of him. "Aunt Sally." He chuckled lightly. "Sorry, I seem to have a habit of doing that."

Sally Jackson strained a smile, which was strange on her part. Usually smiles were something that came easily. "I'm guessing you came to see him." It was no question but Nico nodded nonetheless.

"If I'm allowed to."

"Of course you can. . . but," she hesitated, "it might not be an easy sight. He. . . he really doesn't—"

Nico stepped inside the open room without listening to Sally's incomplete warning. His eyes widened slightly. The room, drenched in white, had its only window wide open so the fresh, clean breeze could slip inside the room with ease. Albums of photos were sprawled across the floor and stacked on the bedside table, but that wasn't where Nico's line of sight was. No, it was on the still, dark-haired boy that rested in the bed. The boy's eyes were shut but Nico knew that once they were open, he'd see the familiar green again.

Just without its usual gleam of familiarity that he was used to.

Nico walked forward quietly, slowly, as if he was afraid to startle the bedridden boy. He was, a bit, but he was more afraid to see the dull look in his cousin's eyes. He muttered, "How long has he been here, like this?"

She shut the door softly behind her and whispered, "Only a few weeks after we pulled him out of school." Nico tried to remember how long ago that was. Two, three, maybe four weeks ago?

"How long have you been eavesdropping outside?"

The question startled Nico, even if he didn't show it. "A while now. I was just, you know, wondering why." He left his reply at that. There was no need to explain it any further nor was there any need to lie. His aunt nodded silently.

Green eyes suddenly snapped open to stare straight into and through Nico. The teen shivered. They were no longer bright and warm but dull and cold. The owner of the eyes tilted his head in cautious, silent curiosity. Nico raised a hand and waved awkwardly.

His cousin blinked before speaking slowly, "Who are you?"

"Oh, right, right," Nico blinked. "I forgot, um, I'm Nico. Nico di Angelo." The green eyes trailed from Nico to Sally, and he asked her a question without actually speaking.

Sally nodded. "Yes, you know him. He's your cousin from your father's side. Nico's one of your best friends, Percy."

Nico swallowed dryly, trying to push down the large lump in his throat. He knew Percy wouldn't remember him. He knew it. "Yeah. We're old pals, Perce." He tried to grin but failed to lift even the corners of his mouth up.

Percy nodded slowly, as if not comprehending or maybe not believing. Nico wasn't sure which it was. Percy's gaze shifted to the right, and Sally seemed to realize that he was staring at the photo albums. She clapped softly with recognition and walked to them, grabbing a more recent album and opening it. She gently laid the open album on Percy's lap and tapped lightly on the biggest picture on the page. It was of Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Bianca, surrounded by blue presents and blue decorations. Blue-dyed cake with candles was set on the table before the teens. The cousins were laughing and smiling, arms wrapped around each other protectively. It was from Percy's last birthday.

Percy trailed his pale finger around the photo before finally placing it over Nico's figure. Nico noticed and nodded, biting back the small smile that was fighting its way forward. Slowly, Percy's finger skimmed over one of his other cousins. He looked back at Nico.

"Oh, her? That's Thalia Grace, she's our cousin too," Nico introduced, eyeing as Percy's finger moved to the other girl.

"She. . . looks like you," Percy said. "Sister?"

Nico nodded again. "Older. Name's Bianca. She's kinda like our peacekeeper."

The other boy only nodded, stoic, before his mother turned and gently pushed Nico toward the door. "Be right back, sweetheart," Sally said, shutting the door softly behind her.

Nico only stared at the door. "What exactly happened to him?"

The woman's usual warm eyes grew sad. Her voice quivered a bit as she spoke. "He. . . he had the strangest case of a mental d-disease... It's like - like Alzheimer's. A lot like Alzheimer's."

"W-what?"

"He left letters, you know, Nico. A whole bundle of letters that were addressed to each and every one of you," she mentioned suddenly, pulling a large envelope from behind her back. "Here. They're all in here." Handing it to him, she added, "I haven't read the ones that weren't addressed to me. Don't worry."

He took them with a curt nod. "I'll let the others know."

* * *

><p>After reaching his bedroom, Nico promptly shut the door and sprawled the letters out onto his bed. There was one for him, the Stolls, Jason, Frank, Leo, and Annabeth. It was almost funny how Percy had them color-coded by envelope. Nico's was in absolute black, Annabeth's in stormy grey, Jason's in sky blue, Leo's in fiery red, Frank's in a gentle orange, and the Stolls' were in a dark tan.<p>

With a sigh, Nico picked up the black envelope and held it up with shaking hands. _This,_ he thought, _this will tell me everything_. So he brought his pale, clammy fingers to the seal and opened it with a ginger touch, trying not to crease or bend it in any way.

_I— I can't do it._

It was a sudden gut-wrenching, guilty sort of feeling that overcame Nico. He immediately dropped the envelope and watched with wide eyes as it fluttered to the ground. Something wasn't right about opening it. He felt as if he shouldn't open his before everybody else. Gulping, he bent down and picked up the envelope in one swoop and swiftly pulled out his phone, sending an text to the gang.

**Meet me at the coffee shop. Now.**

The replies were almost immediate, ranging from "Why?" to "Demanding, much?" to "Yes, mother." But they were ignored as Nico slipped his phone back into his back pocket. He gathered the letters together and lifted them up, snatching his car keys from the hook by the door. Annoyed by the constant vibrating, Nico pulled out his phone again and sent a quick, snappy text that oozed with his irritation.

**Stop asking questions and just come.**

After setting his phone to silence, Nico slid into his black car and drove out into the street in unease. How would the others handle it? They weren't exactly on good terms with Percy anymore, especially after his so-called "plan" for them not to get hurt. If anything, they were in even more pain than they should be in. Many questions flew through his mind. Did they really believe Percy changed? Did they hate him for it? Were they mad? Would they listen to him as he broke the news?

He shook his head bitterly. It would be best just to wait and not have any expectations as to how the others would react. With a heavy sigh, he pulled into the parking lot of the local coffee shop. Looking around, he spotted Leo's dirty, brick red pickup truck, a small grey Honda holding a few girls, and a flashy blue Maserati that could only belong to Jason. Nico blinked.

From inside the pickup truck, Leo's head popped out of the driver's seat window. "Nico, my man! What'd you call this little get together for, bro?" Leo had his usual teasing, mischievous grin. . . only it was a bit dimmer than it should be. Frank, although not very buddy-buddy with Leo, sat in the passenger side while biting his lip and drumming his fingers against his leg nervously. The windows in the backseat rolled down, and the Stolls poked their heads out as well, wearing matching grins. _They seem a bit. . . forced_, Nico couldn't help but think. He was always the best at seeing through everyone.

"Well, it must be important for him to text us, right?" Annabeth's oh-so-obviously fake happy voice strained from the Honda. In the seat beside her was Reyna, who looked as annoyed as ever. Her arms were crossed in defiance, and her ever-present scowl was even darker than usual. The backseat carried Calypso and Katie, both casting worried glances to each other. Both girls were new additions to the crew since they began dating Leo and Travis respectively at around the same time. Hazel uncomfortably ran her fingers through her curly hair, in between Calypso and Katie. Not one person had told them about the Percy issue, but word got around. Fast.

Jason peered out the window, not bothering to even roll it down. His dark sunglasses covered his eyes, but Nico knew that those blue eyes were storming and raging. Piper, in Jason's passenger seat, slid the window down and smiled prettily, tossing in a short wave. Only Piper could throw on such a quick and believable facade of happiness. Nico gave her points for that. When he merely nodded back to her, Piper dropped her hand and the forced smile faltered only slightly. His eyes shifted to the black mop of hair that shadowed half of one backseat window, the other window covered up by the dirty, black combat boots that were propped up against it. The choppy mop of hair bounced up and down in a rhythm that was silent to Nico, but he knew that Thalia had her headphones plugged in and her rock music blasting on high. Her eyeliner was layered on thick around her eyes, as always, and her arms were crossed over her chest. It didn't take a genius to know that Thalia Grace was brooding. "Obviously," she drawled loudly enough for everyone to hear without even moving an inch.

Nico got out of his car and slammed the door shut, sticking one hand in his pocket. The other hand waved for the others to follow him into the shop. They followed with a few soft-spoken words that were exchanged between one another. When they entered together, they were greeted by a harmony of cheery voices.

"Bianca," Nico said, curling his finger at her. She tilted her head curiously and excused herself from her coworker, hopping up to Nico. Bianca opened her arms and swung them around Nico's neck before letting go and waving to the others. He pulled her alongside him without any explanation and sat at one of the larger tables in the corner. The others followed suit, some narrowing their eyes at Nico's silence.

He pulled the bundle of letters from the inside section of his jacket and spread them across the table. They looked from the letters to Nico curiously. Annabeth was the first to grab a letter, her fingers immediately reaching for the grey envelope. She turned it over, only to gasp in shock. Her eyes were wide, shaking even, and her fingers clenched tightly around the envelope before she flung it back down onto the table.

"What, is this some sort of joke?" She asked with a harsh scoff, throwing a sharp albeit crumbling glare at Nico. He shook his head silently and nodded at the pile.

After a few suspicious glances, Leo grabbed the red envelope— his. Frank followed his lead and fingered the orange one before grasping it tightly. The Stolls exchanged weary glances, and they both took the tan envelope into their hands. Jason was the last, and slowest, one of them all to get his envelope. After a few minutes of him just giving it contemplating glances, Thalia snatched the blue envelope from the middle and smacked Jason upside the head with it. "By all means move at a glacial pace. You know how that thrills me," she said with a huff and a roll of her eyes. Nico couldn't help the small twitch of his lips as he discreetly hid a snort.

Finally, Nico bent forward and took the black envelope and rested his fingers against the seal. "Want me to go first?" A tense silence followed his question, and Nico merely sighed. His fingers dug under the seal slowly.

"Wait!" Frank interjected. He blushed as everyone swiveled their heads to look at him. "C-can we. . . open it together, maybe? N-no? O-okay, never mind then. . ." He stuttered before shrinking under the many gazes.

Annabeth let out a loud sigh and picked up her envelope again. "Fine." Her eyes softened at the sight of Frank slightly cowering away from her. "Together. On three."

"One." Leo and the Stolls ran their fingers against the seal.

"Two." Both Jason and Frank held the envelope tightly in their grip, their fingers reaching for the seal shakily.

"Three." Nico slowly tore his open, allowing a scrap of paper fall out and into his lap. He picked it up gingerly, gulping. He felt his fingers shake before he knew they were shaking and in a matter of seconds, a gentle feminine hand clasped his shoulder. Nico tore his eyes away from the awaiting envelope and found Bianca shooting a reassuring and comforting smile at him. Together, both siblings picked up the letter and opened it.

Nico nearly laughed at Percy's signature chicken scrawl.

_Hey, Nico._

_Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know what you're thinking right now. Something like, "That seaweed brained idiot. What the hell was he thinking?" Right? I'm right. Well. . . I'll tell you the truth. I wasn't thinking. You know me, I don't think. I just do, impulsively, like always. __Thinking just gives me headaches. _

_Even worse headaches than what I usually get. Right. About those headaches, I was told by this really nice nurse lady that there was a high chance of me dying soon. Big shocker, I know. After being told since I was like, what, eleven or twelve that I was going to end up dying young, you'd think I'd be used to it by now. I'm almost eighteen now. Or was. It really depends on when you get this letter. I left it on my bed since I was pretty sure Mom or Paul would find it when they were digging through my room for one nice picture of me for my funeral, probably._

_Anyway, I was told I was going to die. Just the usual. But I don't even know why it was so shocking for me this time. Maybe since I wasn't going to die kicking a monster's ass, or maybe because I wasn't going to die while fighting alongside my best friends. I think it was mainly because I never thought that the reason why I would die would be because of such a mortal reason. A sickness. A rare one, since the Fates made it so obvious that they were going to keep screwing with me in any way possible, but a sickness nonetheless._

_Screw them. I hate them, they hate me. Go figure. _

_Just a question, you don't have to answer it, but am I dead yet? I know, bad question to ask. It's just. . . the whole reason behind that act I put up was just in case I died. Then you guys wouldn't cry as much because you would have hated my guts. Because you wouldn't have wanted to see me again anyway. Because, maybe, you wanted me dead yourselves._

_But that's okay with me._

_All of you are. . . sorry for being mushy and all, but you're all everything to me. Without you guys backing me up, I'd probably still be a plain old not-claimed-yet bum in the Hermes cabin. Or, even if I was claimed, I would have failed my first quest and everything else that followed. I might have even died on that first quest._

_Let's not think about that. I just wanted to apologize. For being a seaweed brain, for being an idiot, for having (what you guys call it) a hero complex. I'm sorry for being a complete and utter douche that day, when you were trying to help and all. I'm sorry for screwing everyone's lives up even more than what I thought possible. I'm sorry for being such a Percy and nearly giving you heart attacks when I almost die. I'm sorry for being such a jerk when I'm all sulky and in a bad mood. I'm sorry for almost killing Jason and Thalia and you that one time we got into a five-way fight, but then again you almost killed me too. _

_But that's okay._

_My life is most likely ending or, if the Fates finally decided to leave me alone, most likely starting over. We'll have to see._

_Sorry for everything, bro. I miss you tons even though. . . yeah. I know, I'm stupid. Please, I can just imagine you rolling your eyes and sighing and thinking that._

_Bunches of love (lol, that's some pretty mushy stuff right there— but I mean it),_

_Percy Jackson. _

Nico grit his teeth angrily. _That idiot._ Stiffly, Nico lifted his head to see that Annabeth was biting her lip so hard that she was drawing blood. Tears were clouding her vision, and she desperately tried to blink them away. Jason had a tight grip on his letter, so tight that he could rip it if he was holding it any tighter. Thalia closed a hand over Jason's, and he immediately relaxed at his sister's comforting touch. Leo and the Stolls were blinking rapidly, unable to rip their gazes off the papers. Calypso and Katie hovered over them, hands resting on their shoulders soothingly. Frank, the poor and sensitive soul, was already sniffling. Hazel had her arm around him, patting his shoulder and shushing him.

Thalia was the only one to speak. "I'm going to kill him if he's dead."

Nico managed a small, weak smile that forced its way unto his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Finally done! I wasn't really sure if that was how I should end it or not. . . I thought about making it longer, maybe, and have them visit Percy in the hospital. But then I thought about how long that would probably take me, with finals coming up and all. But I'll make that a bonus chapter during the summer on request from you guys!

Like it? Hate it? Love it? R&R!


End file.
